


Neo

by Niina_rox



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deaf Character, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, friends - Freeform, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope this is decent, I'm sorry if it's not *hides away*





	Neo

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent, I'm sorry if it's not *hides away*

Taekwoon wanted to be a piano player, and hopefully a very famous one. Most of the time he would bring, the classic songs to life. On occasion he would play his own, he didn’t have many but, it was enough. Everything was good, his career was off to a good start. Until he got so sick at eighteen, he ended up losing his hearing. It was devastating he could no longer do what he loved, he knew he would be able to wear a hearing aid. But it wouldn’t be the same for weeks after, he didn’t want to do much of anything. It didn’t help that his family had no idea what to do, or how to help so more often than not.

He was on his own.

Nothing worse than being lonely in a room full of people. By nineteen he was off to university, he had learnt sign language. Since he was having a bit of difficulty he got a tutor, Serri was so much more than his teacher. She quickly became his friend helping him, with so much. With a small smile she signed _“you won’t be lonely anymore, I’ll always be by your side.”_ Taekwoon felt happy he ended up, shedding a few tears _“thank you.”_ With that she hugged him, and for the first time he didn’t feel so alone. Despite not being able to play, he would always find his way to the music rooms. And simply sit at a piano.

Running his fingers over the keys, remembering how each of them sounded. Today was no exception, although it was a little different. It was his birthday and, no one seemed to remember. No matter how many times he checked his phone, there were no messages from his family. So, that’s why he was sitting at the piano, with a music book in front of him. Serri found him she didn’t approach him at first, simply waiting a minute or two. One of the teachers came in startling her a little, “hey you’re not allowed to be in here.” She looked at him “he can’t hear you,” he looked sceptical but walked away.

That was when Serri moved closer, sitting beside him. _“What’s wrong”_ he took a deep breath, _“it’s my birthday but, none of my family have messaged me.”_ Her heart broke a little _“I’m sorry, and happy birthday.”_ He smiled a little _“thank you”_ Serri hugged him a little, he turned back to the piano. And played a tune he knows by heart, he can only remember what it sounds like. Serri couldn’t help but, smile a little once he was done. _“That was beautiful”_ he only smiled a little sadly, she managed to get him out of the room. But he wasn’t in a hurry to go anywhere else.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It's been two months since his birthday, it's warm. And as per usual it's quiet, Taekwoon has been staying with Serri. And she's been showing him all over, her hometown. It's been good not to mention, he's made two new friends. Serri was more than happy to introduce him to Hakyeon, _"this is my best friend Hakyeon._ " She left them alone for a few minutes, so they could get to know each other. Hakyeon had attempted to sign _'it's nice to meet you,'_ only he stuffed it up a little. He knows simply because Taekwoon was busy laughing a little. 

Once he was fine he showed him, how to do it properly. Hakyeon struggled a little since, he doesn't know much about sign language. But upon meeting Taekwoon that has certainly changed, they almost didn't notice Serri had returned. She smiled a little as she watched how they interacted, it wouldn't have been hard to see the chemistry between them. Hakyeon wasn't going to admit that, he felt something for Taekwoon. He certainly wouldn't admit how much, his heart skipped a beat. It was when they were alone when Serri couldn't help but, tease him a little.

 _"I think you have a crush"_ Taekwoon smiled a little, _"I might but, who would want someone who can't hear."_ Serri looked away for a moment, _"whoever you fall for won't care that you're deaf. They'll see how amazing you are,"_ he took a deep breath. _"Will they care about me, or will they ignore me like my family."_ Serri wanted to show him that people do care about him, that he will find someone who will love him and stay by his side. _"They will care about you, they will love you and, they will stay by your side."_ He didn't seem so sure.

 _"And I think Hakyeon likes you"_ Taekwoon, was going to say that he doesn't believe that. But he ended up blushing a little, by the time classes started up again. Taekwoon was feeling a bit better about himself, he had more friends. If he had bullies he wouldn't know it, over time he realized how much he liked Hakyeon.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It's been six months since they became friends, Hakyeon can't imagine life without Taekwoon. He wants to tell him how much he likes him, but there is something holding him back. It's a quiet Saturday they're simply wandering, around town looking for anything to do. They end up walking into a music store, with a couple of pianos. It's no surprise that Taekwoon wants to play one, it's a little different than what he's used to. But he plays one of the songs he had written, music fills the otherwise quiet store. Making everyone look in his direction. 

Of course, he's not aware of the attention, once he's done. He sees everyone looking he shies away a little, _"that was amazing Taekwoon."_ He smiles a little _"do you want to go back to the dorm,"_ he simply nods before getting up. It's not hard to tell that a few people are, trying to talk to him. "You are very talented" Hakyeon tells him, he simply points out "he used to play." Taekwoon waits outside needing, to be away from the small crowd. It's close to ten minutes later when Hakyeon joins him, they head back to the university. Straight to Taekwoon's room. _  
_

They sit on the couch _"did you write that song,"_ he nods _"I wrote about ten songs."_ Hakyeon is impressed it's now he feels is the right moment, _"did you know that I like you a lot."_ Taekwoon is only a little surprised he blushes a little, although he feels happy to know it. He feels a little bit of doubt _"but, why like someone who can't hear,"_ Hakyeon frowns a little. _"Don't think that you aren't good enough, there are so many reasons why I like you."_ Taekwoon smiles a little _"I like you too,"_ he almost misses how much Hakyeon is smiling.

He tilts his head a little _"can I kiss you,"_ Taekwoon takes a deep breath. He's feeling a nervous since this will be his first kiss, he nods it isn't long before he feels Hakyeon's lips on his. He's surprised at how much he likes this, they break apart briefly before Taekwoon kisses him again. Nothing could be better than this moment, that night they fall asleep holding each other. It's only a little awkward but, they don't seem to mind. The next morning Hakyeon is awake first, he lies there smiling at Taekwoon. He can't help but, picture them being together for forever.

He sees them living in their own place, with a piano in one room. Where Taekwoon can play whenever he feels inspired, and whenever he wants to. When Taekwoon wakes up he feels a little shy, he hides his face a little. Hakyeon holds him close, neither of them make a move to get up. At least not yet, but eventually they do need to eat. So, they get up and, head to the dining room. Serri joins them they don't even have to say a word, she looks at him "you two confessed didn't you." Hakyeon stops eating for a moment, trying not to make it obvious.

"We might have" it's pretty easy to tell she's happy, "I'm happy for you." Taekwoon looks up after a while, _"I'm curious did you two kiss."_ He could deny it but, he blushed a little and, did his best to ignore it. In the end, he said, _"yes, we did"_ they all continued eating. 


End file.
